


Look out Konoha, it's Valentine's Day!

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: But they intertwine, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fics mix and match, Happy Valentine's Day!, Humor, I play with time frames kind of, M/M, One of those stories, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, You're awesome!, trio of fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Three stories about Valentine's Day here and there for a few familiar shinobi.Stories mingle with each other with some overlap!
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Gai-han | Team Gai (Naruto), Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I play with times a bit, nothing crazy but I probably take liberty with adding a year or two here and there. It's just for fun!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Things for Team Gai had been largely quiet in the month of February, until the year of the chuunin exam, when Lee met Sakura for the first time.

After that, things were never the same.

The team fell into a new tradition of sorts. Lee would ask Sakura out periodically, and Neji and Tenten would sit back and watch their teammate fail.

They never really had to do much to cheer him up, as Lee was the very definition of resilience, and would bounce back immediately.

Of course, the first Valentine's Day after the chuunin exam was a special one for Lee, as he was sure Sakura would accept his invitation to dinner!

Neji and Tenten debated amongst themselves of what to do as February 14th approached. Sure, they were usually removed from Lee's antics, but this day held a certain weight for him, and their sensei was extra boisterous about the upcoming day.

"We should call in sick that day," Neji proposed. "No training for us."

"But then we won't watch Sakura reject Lee!" Tenten pouted. "And it's going to be the best one yet!"

"But if Gai-sensei gets wind of it, he's going to want to cheer Lee up, and that will mean extra training, ridiculous training, and we'll get roped into it," Neji countered.

"Doesn't Gai-sensei have a date every year though?" Tenten wondered. "And he reserves a special bouquet every year, though it's always a different one..."

"How do you even know that?" Neji asked, and Tenten shrugged.

"Ino told me," she said. "Well, about the flowers at least. Haven't you noticed that he has a date on ocassions like that? That we get out of training early?"

Neji paused to consider this. "Didn't he go out with one of the academy teachers last year?

"Yeah, she was really pretty," Tenten said, thinking about it. "And didn't he go out with Kakashi-sensei the year before that?" 

"They've probably gone out for it at least once," Neji said, recalling years past. "I think as his rival he's practically a backup date or something. Plus, Naruto told me that his sensei was having his own dating issues, so I imagine Gai-sensei took him out to console him."

"So...if Gai-sensei is busy that day, let's just say we're training on our own, and we can stalk Lee and watch him bomb it with Sakura as training!" she suggested, laughing.

"I suppose it would be reconnaissance," Neji agreed.

"And teamwork."

"And training in patience."

They looked at each other.

"Let's do it!"

And so began yet another new tradition for Team Gai on February 14th.

Gai would order a special bouquet in advance and pick it up that day for whoever he was going out with that night.

Lee would ask out Sakura in increasingly outlandish ways, and be rejected.

And Neji and Tenten would sneak around the village spying on their teammate, grabbing a to-go meal or tea at some point as they would spend considerable time watching and following Lee.

One year, to everyone's surprise, Sakura actually said yes! But, she insisted that they had to go on a double date.

Ino was busy, so it was up to Lee to save the day, and he turned to his most precious people - Neji and Tenten.

"She what?" Neji asked.

"Said yes!" Lee shouted. "Is that not wonderful?"

"Such youthful love!" Gai cried. "Such beauty! See, Lee? Persist, do not back down, and you will leave with victory!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. "Neji! Tenten! Will you not join us on this most lovely of days?"

"Uh..." Neji began, at a loss for words.

"We're not..." Tenten continued for him. "We don't...we couldn't..."

"But it is Valentine's day!" Gai boomed. "The ultimate day for your youthful activities!"

"Our what?!" Neji and Tenten asked in unison.

"For your regular Valentine's activities," Gai commented. "The two of you have spent much of that day together for the past several years, having wonderful dinners and walking around the village gazing into each other's eyes!"

"We don't do that," Tenten chided her teacher. "Never! Not at all!"

"And how would you know, anyway?" Neji asked.

"We have seen you!" Lee cried out. "Though it has not been a fruitful day for the lovely Sakura and myself, it has always cheered me up to know that my teammates have a wonderful night on Valentine's day! And I am humbled by knowing that you never boast of it after, always so mindful of my own not quite yet returned love!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, wide eyed, while their teammate and teacher studied them.

"Then it is settled!" Gai laughed. "You will all go for dinner on the 14th, and I expect a full report the next day!"

"Thank you both!" Lee said, tears welling in his eyes. "I shall give you all the details as soon as I confirm with Sakura! She will be so excited to know our date is still on! Dinner in less than one week!"

Neji and Tenten watched him leave before they turned to each other in silence.

"So...I guess we're going?" Tenten asked, and Neji shrugged.

"Looks like it," he admitted. "I'll....I'll see you tomorrow!" he suddenly said, running off.

Tenten was left standing by herself, perplexed at the turn of events.

"Boys," she sighed, shaking her head as she headed home.

______

As expected on the 14th, Gai dismissed his team after taking them out for lunch where he went on and on about the history of Valentine's day, unusual traditions, and all sorts of weird bits of knowledge that Lee ate up and made Tenten and Neji shift in their seats.

Lee and Sakura would be meeting them at the restaurant, and so Neji had informed Tenten he would pick her up to walk there together.

He knocked on her door, and gave a small smile at her attire - it was largely her usual outfit, with a dressier top, and her forehead protector was gone, replaced by a simple ribbon to keep some hairs back.

Tenten smiled at him, comforted that he was dressed as he usually did; though this was a date, they were unsure of treating it as a real one, and not just a means of helping Lee have a date!

Neji produced a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back, holding them out to Tenten.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "How nice!"

"Hinata thought I shouldn't come empty handed," Neji commented, and was rewarded with a smile. He remained outside as Tenten quickly put them in water,

and they were soon walking to the restaurant, making small talk, both trying to figure out why they had butterflies suddenly?

Lee was standing outside, dressed in formal civilian clothing, and ran over to them in his excitement.

"You are here! And you came together, that is a good start for your date tonight!" he yelled.

"Uh...thanks?" Tenten said. "Is Sakura here yet?"

"Not yet, but I know she will be here soon!" Lee replied, and did not catch the look exchanged by his teammates.

They talked as they stood outside, waiting for Sakura. Neji and Tenten were beginning to think they would be spending the night cheering Lee up as their reservation time neared, but suddenly Sakura appeared, in a stylish red dress.

"Sorry I'm almost late!" she sighed. "It took forever to do my hair." Her eyes widened as she saw who their double date was with, and she clasped Tenten's hand as they walked inside and were led to their table.

"Thank goodness you're here! Some normalcy!" Sakura whispered.

Tenten laughed. "It'll be fine, trust me," she assured her friend, as they were seated.

And in the end, it was. Sakura seemed to actually have fun, Lee was of course enamored with her, and Neji and Tenten felt like it was the most comfortable thing in the world, to have dinner out on a proper date, and on Valentine's day no less!

They had dinner and dessert, and talked for quite a while after, until Lee and Sakura both reported needing to head home as they had early morning meetings, though Lee's was admittedly to be a crazy morning training session with Gai.

The four said their goodbyes, and Neji and Tenten were left by themselves standing on the street, Konoha still bustling at night.

"We could go for a walk?" Tenten suggested, and Neji agreed.

"How surprising this all was," Neji mused as they walked.

"What was?"

"Everything?" Neji sighed. "Lee getting a date, Sakura actually showing up..."

"She's not mean, she may not like him like that, but she wouldn't stand him up," Tenten commented.

"And us going out with them, on top of it all."

The sentence hung heavy in the air, neither commenting on it, about it.

Finally, Tenten broke the silence.

"Well, it was a better night than we usually have, keeping an eye on Lee," she said.

"True," Neji agreed. "Especially that one time it rained...."

"Especially that," Tenten laughed. "We should do it again?"

She cast a wary look at Neji, who gave a soft smile.

"We should," he said. "Perhaps without needing to watch over Lee," he added, quietly. Tenten looked away, a smile growing on her own face.

It would be worth the rivers of happy tears from their teammate and sensei, they thought to themselves, inwardly laughing at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely took liberties with timelines and characters here...

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Sakura frowned as she looked at the calendar. Valentine's day was approaching, and she didn't know what to do!

In years past, it had been simpler. She and Ino were each other's valentines. The best of best friends! Nothing would get in their way.

Until, something did.

No, not something.

Someone.

Sasuke became the focus of their affections, and as they grew older, they changed, grew apart.

Now, she and Ino competed in the academy as classmates, but also for the Uchiha's attention.

They, and how many other girls?

Sakura brought her mind to the present. Last year she gave him chocolate, but so had a number of other admirers, and he had given everything away without even taking one bite.

This year, she had to do something different!

"What could I do?" she wondered to herself. "Soon we're graduating, and I may not have another chance! It has to be big, bigger and better than last year! Than everyone else!"

She bit her lip and began to think, plan, and plot, hoping to find that one shining idea that would win her Sasuke...

____

That year was, as all the others had been, an epic fail. Fortunately it was as much a failure for her as it was for everyone else, so she took some pride in that.

However, while Sasuke hadn't picked her, she still hadn't been able to shake Naruto's interest in her.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the three of them ended up on the same genin team (and passed their initial test, to their new sensei's surprise!).

Sakura was overjoyed! She would no longer have to wait until Valentine's day, or even winter holidays, to woo and win over Sasuke!

However, all attempts on her end were ignored, and she still had to keep Naruto at bay...

Then, the chuunin exams happened, and everything changed.

Gone was the village, the Hokage, and Sasuke! Life was cruel!

She was, after all, a young girl, and while she mourned the destruction from the exams, the village would be rebuilt, a new Hokage would be picked.

But Sasuke? Her Sasuke? Gone! 

And, to make matters even worse, a genin with the worst hair and eyebrows she had ever seen became enamored with her!

He, like Naruto, just didn't seem to understand that she. Was. Not. Interested. No matter how many times she said it, or how she said it!

Inner-Sakura would flare up from time to time to tell her that she acted like that towards Sasuke, but she shushed that voice.

"It was different with Sasuke," she reminded herself. "But I don't know what I did to the universe to attract guys like Naruto and Lee!"

Things continued to change for Sakura. Sasuke was well and truly gone, then Naruto left to go off and train, and Ino joined her for medical training.

They ended up rekindling their friendship, mostly, and would spend more and more time outside of training and work to just hang out and chat.

"I mean, I'm glad Naruto is away training still," Sakura said the following February. "Since he wouldn't stop being interested in me. But Lee just won't take no for an answer! Well, he does overall, I'm not worried, but he asks me out at least every other month, and definitely for Valentine's day." She sighed. "He'll be popping up soon for it this year, just watch! Maybe I should take Kakashi-sensei's lead, he told me he used to take missions so he'd be out of the village on the 14th..."

Ino laughed. "You're single, go out with him."

"I will not!" Sakura said. "What if Sasuke came back? It would be just my luck!"

"If Sasuke actually suddenly came back he would still reject you, billboard brow," Ino commented. "He rejected me, why would he suddenly be interested in you and not me?"

"Because I'm not a pig like you," Sakura shot back. 

"Whatever, at least I go out regularly with my teammates, and I'm never single on Valentine's day as we all go out together for dinner. I still say to go out with Lee. Just once, what's the harm?"

___

Ino's words stayed with Sakura for a long time, even if she continued to decline Lee's dates, until she finally came up with a genius plan.

"Well?" Ino asked Sakura as they were at lunch, a week before Valentine's day one year.

"I told Lee I'd go out with him on Valentine's day this year," Sakura said. "I took your advice, though I hate to admit that you were maybe right..."

"We both know I'm the smarter one, so it's okay," Ino said, shrugging. "What did he say?"

"He said yes, of course," Sakura said. "And he didn't even seem bothered about the catch."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What catch?"

"I told him I'd only go out if we went on a double date," Sakura laughed. 

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"And?" Ino asked.

"And what?"

"What did he say?"

Sakura shrugged. "Of course he said yes." She studied her friend. "I assume he'll ask you to join us. Are you free?"

"I already have a date, and we're not changing our plans," Ino said.

"What?! Since when? You didn't tell me!" Sakura shouted.

"You didn't ask," Ino reminded her, sticking out her tongue. "He's smart, and interested in me, and handsome," she sighed.

"Do I know him?" Sakura asked, and Ino nodded.

"You do! I'm glad he's not interested in you."

"Then he must not have good taste," Sakura countered.

"As if you'd be interested in someone who's not hounding you for a date," Ino snapped. "Sai treats me well, and I treat him well. We're a good match."

"Sai?!" Sakura shrieked. "You're dating Sai?"

"We're going out," Ino stated. "I'm not sure we're dating, yet. And I plan to keep our dates just me and him, so don't think I'm going to help you with Lee."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lee has to find the other couple, not me. But it makes it even better that you're not free, he'll have to do more work for it, and if he can't find someone, well, I guess we're not going out," Sakura laughed.

However, she was not exactly laughing when Lee found her two days later and told her he had secured a second couple to join them, and did she have any preferences for where to go for dinner that night?

Surprised by it all, she had silently shaken her head, and he left, promising to tell her more once he had reservations.

"Who else would agree to go out to dinner with him?" she asked herself, watching him leave.

Valentine's day arrived soon enough, even with Ino trying to distract Sakura by going shopping to buy new outfits for it.

Soon, Sakura was walking through the village in a new red dress, wondering for the unmpteenth time about who they would be having dinner with.

"I hope it's not Gai-sensei," she thought to herself, but not entirely putting it past Lee to ask his sensei for help.

She was overjoyed to find that none other than Neji and Tenten were joining them, laughing at herself for not thinking that Lee would turn to is teammates for help!

Glad for a friendly face in Tenten, she found she actually enjoyed dinner, as the teammates kept Lee from being too much Lee, and the night quickly passed by.

Still, she was slightly relieved when it was over and Lee reported he too had early morning business and couldn't be out late.

Declining his offer to walk her home, Sakura began to walk, going out of her way a bit to pick up a dessert for herself; it was Valentine's day, she wanted to treat herself!

She was waiting in line at a cafe when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Already done your date, billboard brow?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned, seeing Ino standing, smiling.

"I am, and you're here alone too?" Sakura commented. "Figures," she said, smirking.

"As if," Ino sighed, flipping her ponytail. "Sai is in the restroom."

"Sure," Sakura laughed, as they advanced in line.

"So? How was dinner?"

"Not bad, actually," Sakura admitted. "Tenten and Neji joined us!"

"Oh good!" Ino sighed, visibly relieved. "I was worried for you," she admitted. 

"I was too," Sakura laughed. "But it wasn't bad, it was kind of fun."

"Is there a date number two soon?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed. "I'm not sure I can take that yet. Lee was still, well, Lee. How was your night?"

"Good! We went to a quaint place for dinner, and Sai sketched our date," Ino cooed.

Just as they neared the front of the line, Sai joined them, greeting Sakura as Ino wound an arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Gross," Sakura laughed, making a face at them before she turned to order.

"You're just jealous that we had a normal date and you didn't," Ino sniped at her before she and Sai ordered.

"Did you tell her we saw Kakashi-sensei out tonight?" Sai asked Ino as they waited with Sakura.

Ino shook her head, and Sakura looked at them with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he said hello and that he was heading to dinner, but didn't say anything more," Sai told her. 

"But we saw Gai-sensei out with someone else, so it wasn't him," Ino laughed. "Isn't tonight something, everyone had a date, even you!"

"Whatever," Sakura retorted, accepting her order from the staff. "I'll see you later."

As she walked home, dessert in hand, Sakura thought about what Ino said. Would there be a second date? Did she want one?

Lee was Lee, true, but he was nice, and it wasn't a terrible night.

He was no Sasuke, that was for sure, but maybe a change wouldn't be bad. Maybe....maybe it was time to move on. Not to forget Sasuke, or give up on finding him, bringing him back, but maybe she didn't need to still be his fan girl.

Ino had moved on, clearly, maybe she should too...


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

While Gai ordered a bouquet of flowers every year for Valentine's day and lined up a pleasant date for himself, his rival was of a much different opinion about the day all together.

At times, Kakashi felt like the only person in the village who could care less about the "holiday," and was only too happy to try to be away from the village doing whatever he could on a mission during it.

He arrived back late at night one Valentine's day and decided to turn in his report at the mission office, as it was almost midnight and he wanted to sleep in the next day. And, perhaps, he thought that if he turned in a half-assed report so late, no one would care.

To his surprise, Iruka was working by himself.

Kakashi sighed and steeled himself. The universe was not on his side as he was not only facing one of the more critical desk workers, but also someone known to be kind and caring to others. So naturally, Iruka would likely have a chip on his shoulder from having to be at work on Valentine's day and not out and about.

Kakashi took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets as he sauntered to Iruka's desk.

"Good evening," Iruka greeted him.

"Evening," Kakashi replied. "I was out doing this and that and brought my report," he said, producing a scroll from his vest and passing it to the other man.

"From a recent mission?" Iruka asked, beginning to read it. "Kakashi-san, are you feeling alright?"

Kakashi was taken aback by this comment. "What?"

"Turning it in on time," Iruka observed. "It's not like you. Though...it's not exactly a good report by any means."

"Better to be poorly written than late, eh sensei?" Kakashi suggested, and Iruka laughed, surprising the copy nin.

"I'll agree this time, and only this time," Iruka said, reaching for a stamp. "Seeing as it's so late and I'm sure you'd like to get home and sleep."

"And what about you?" Kakashi asked. "Aren't you also eager to get home and sleep?"

"I am," Iruka admitted, "but it's a Friday night and I agreed to work a double here, so I've still got some time left. Good thing I've got plenty of coffee and chocolate. Would you like some?" he asked, nodding at a box of chocolates on his desk.

"Not today, but thank you," Kakashi said. "Sorry you had to spend Valentine's day here and not with whoever gave you those."

Iruka laughed again and shook his head. "My students gave me the chocolate, otherwise I probably would have just bought myself some," he said, surprised by Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "What? There's no one to buy me chocolate, and I have a weak spot for the boxes sold this time of year," he admitted.

"Ah," Kakashi mused. "Same, to the single part at least. I actually really like working on this day, staying busy."

Iruka nodded. "I agree! I'm all for leaving days like this to other people, when I'm single I love working weird hours! It gets me out of receiving looks of pity for being single."

"Right?" Kakashi agreed. "People then just pity you for having to work instead. Though, I think Gai is starting to catch on to me always having missions on this day..."

Iruka snorted. "Good luck with next year then," he said, and Kakashi nodded before taking his leave.

_____

The next year, a similar situation occurred. Kakashi turned in a near halfway decent report at a crazy hour of the day, and Iruka was there to receive it and offer chocolate, discussing the continued benefits of working on Valentine's day.

The same occurred the year after, but on the fourth year, to Kakashi's surprise, there was no Iruka when he arrived. It was a weekday, but he had still expected to see the teacher as the year before Iruka had been present and working alone, stating he would be doing so til about eleven at night even though it was a school night.

As soon as Kakashi entered the missions office and saw someone else was working there, clearly alone, he left in the blink of an eye, surprising even himself.

The next day he decided to turn in his report, and was pleasantly surprised to see Iruka was, in fact, working.

Entering the teacher's line, Kakashi took out his book to kill the time until he was at the front of the line.

Iruka smiled as he accepted the report and reviewed it.

"It could be better," Iruka chided him, "but it's still on time."

Kakashi nodded. "Noted." He paused. "You weren't working here last night?"

Iruka, still reading the scroll, shrugged. "No, some of my friends insisted I go out with them and wouldn't take no for an answer." He looked up at the copy nin, a look of confusion on his face. "How do you know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I came to turn it in last night but forgot something and had to leave. Did you have a good time with your...friends?"

Iruka made a face. "It was okay, I felt like a fifth wheel. You know, if you're ever actually in town on Valentine's day, we should get dinner or something."

"What?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

Iruka smiled. "We've gone out to eat plenty of times with Naruto. And, I mean, then people would leave us alone for the day, right?"

Kakashi considered it. "Gai would get off my back about it," he admitted. "Sure."

Iruka laughed and thanked him for both being agreeable to the crazy idea and for his service to Konoha, and Kakashi left the missions office.

___

While neither put too much weight behind the thought, it stuck with them here and there as the year continued.

The next Valentine's day approached, and red and pink began to overtake the village.

Kakashi entered the missions office one day, at the start of February, and walked right to Iruka's desk as there was no one waiting.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka greeted him. "How are you?"

"Well enough," Kakashi replied. "And you?"

"I can't complain," Iruka laughed. "How may I be of service tonight?"

Kakashi looked around and shrugged. "I'm leaving on a mission soon."

"Ah, your annual February mission," Iruka reflected. "I'm jealous," he sighed.

"Well, I'm leaving sooner than I usually do, so I expect to be back well ahead of the 14th," Kakashi said. "And if I do..." He watched as a smile danced across Iruka's face. "Perhaps we could have a meal together, get our friends off our backs this year?"

The smile reached Iruka's eyes and he laughed. "That would be great," he admitted. "I've been trying to stall people already, but now I can just say we have plans! Thank you!"

"No, thank you," Kakashi countered. "I'll see you then."

"Til then," Iruka agreed. "Please be safe!" he called after him.

True to his word, Kakashi was back by the 12th, enough time to recover from some nasty scrapes he got, as he didn't want Iruka to either worry or cancel their plans.

Of course, it wasn't until the day itself that Kakashi realized that with being out on the mission and then recovering, he hadn't actually figured out plans to make.

He was reflecting on this while he waited in line with Gai at the Yamanaka's shop that afternoon.

"Should I get him flowers?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe, but it is probably too late," Gai informed him. "They will either be out, or at such an inflated price..."

Kakashi sighed, and his friend took pity on him.

"Next year you can plan in advance with me!" Gai boomed. "We can both start our planning early to be most efficient!"

"Who would have thought you'd be such a pro at this day," Kakashi commented. He scratched his masked chin. "I expect all dinner reservations will be booked up?"

Gai nodded. "And takeout will take significantly longer to be ready. I am truly sorry that your special day with Iruka is not off to a good start, but never fear! We shall figure something out!"

Kakashi shrugged, his attention fading away from Gai talking about whatever he was talking about to trying to think of a semi-decent option for that night.

A few hours later, Kakashi was standing outside of the academy, waiting for Iruka, without any new ideas.

"Hello!" Iruka called out. "Sorry I was a little late, the kids kept me a bit."

"No worries," Kakashi assured him. 

"So..." Iruka said, looking at him.

"So..." Kakashi continued for him. "I know I suggested this, but I'm afraid I was a bit busy with the mission and didn't really think it through," he admitted, waiting for Iruka to choose to walk away and leave him.

To his surprise, Iruka smiled that warm smile of his. "I figured as much, since it was a lengthy mission. So I hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to make a dinner reservation? Nothing crazy, just this place I know."

Kakashi exhaled a sigh of relief. "That would be great," he said, producing a small box of chocolates from his vest. "I did get this, at least," he said as he passed it to Iruka, who blushed as he accepted it.

They headed to dinner, where they were sat at a small table in a corner, and were pleased to have a good night, filled with lots of discussion and laughter, telling this story and that.

_________  
The following year found Kakashi walking into the missions office on the night of Valentine's day, where Iruka was working, alone.

"Good evening," Iruka greeted him. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm okay," Kakashi said, looking at the chocolates on Iruka's desk. "Do you have a secret admirer, sensei?"

Iruka laughed. "Only my students. Though, I did get some nice chocolates from someone last year..."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. "Did they give you any this year?"

"You tell me," Iruka said, smiling at him.

"There may be something at my place," Kakashi casually said. "Next to a bag of Ichiraku's takeout that's being kept warm."

Iruka's smile grew. "And you're walking me home on top of all that? You're spoiling me, Kakashi."

"Only the best for you," the copy nin said, as Iruka's replacement entered.

As they headed out of the office, Iruka clasped Kakashi's hand.

"Thanks for not minding that I worked a bit late tonight," he said. "On the plus side, in taking the evening shift, I'm free all weekend."

"Our anniversary weekend," Kakashi mused. "Can't wait! Now let's see, what should we do for it..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two other Valentine's Day stories in past years, if you're looking for more to read, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749007/chapters/41878169) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639138/chapters/54107566)
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
